The 71st Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Here is the lineup used for the 71st Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Of note, this is considered to be the most infamous Parade in its history. Not because of the quality of the Parade, but rather the 45 mile per hour winds that affected the 1997 Parade, causing several balloons to get damaged and/or destroyed completely, which as a result, led to tighter Parade safety guidelines. If you want to learn more about the several incidents that occurred during this Parade, see here. Balloons (Bold '''is for new balloons) *Arthur Read (Eden LLC) ''' (to promote the Arthur television series) - 1st time *Big Bird (Children's Television Workshop) ''- 10th time *Garfield ''(Paws, Inc.) ''- 12th time *Peter Rabbit ''(Beatrix Potter & Co.) '' (to promote "The World of Peter Rabbit Exhibit" at the Liberty Science Center in New Jersey) - 2nd time *The Pink Panther ''(MGM) ''(Removed from Parade/Retired) - 10th and last time *Quik Bunny ''(Nestlé) ''(Removed from Parade) - 10th time *Barney ''(Lyrick Studios) ''(Removed from Parade after an accident) (to promote Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie) - 4th time *Sonic the Hedgehog ''(SEGA of America) ''(Removed from Parade/Retired) (to promote Sonic X-Treme) - 5th and last time *Rugrats (Nickelodeon) '''- 1st time *The Cat in the Hat ''(Esprit de Corp) ''(Removed from Parade/Retired) (to celebrate the book's 40th anniversary) - 4th and last time *Spider-Man ''(Marvel Entertainment Group Inc) ''(to celebrate his 35th anniversary, and for Stan Lee's 75th birthday in December 1997) - 11th time *[[Bumpé|'Bumpé']]' ''(Skandiiplaay itd) '(First Scandinavian Character in the Parade) (to promote Bumpé ABC) - 1st and only time *Eben Bear '(Macy's) '(Removed from Parade) - 3rd time *'Ms. Petula Pig (Macy's) '(Removed from Parade/Retired) - 1st time Novelty Balloons *Ice Cream Cone - 11th time *White Macy's Stars (Green text) - 12th time *Pumpkins - 6th time *ABC Bouncing Balls '(Children's Television Workshop) '("C" ball removed from Parade) - 10th time *Flying Fish (Deflated by overnight winds) (Retired) - 2nd time *FujiFilm's Blimp '(Fuji Photo Film USA, Inc.) '(Retired) - 3rd and last time *White Macy's Stars (Red text) - 12th time *Cloe the Holiday Clown (Removed from Parade) - 4th time *Baseball, Basketball & Football - 7th time *Harold the Fireman - 2nd time *Circus Ball and Flower Ball - 13th time *Snowstars (Removed from Parade) - 10th time Falloons (Bold is for new Falloons) *'World of Wiggle - 1st time''' *The Magical World of Mother Goose - 7th time *M&M's Chocolate Colorworks (Retired) - 3rd and last time * Sea Venture - 4th time * Snow Family Holiday - 2nd time * Dr. Seuss's Grinch (Holiday Ambassador) - 1st time * Paddington Bear (First time since 1992/to promote The Adventure of Paddington Bear, Retired) - 4th and last time Floats (Bold is for new floats) *Tom Turkey - 5th time '(Macy's) *Soaring Spirit Canoe - 12th time (Macy's) *The Furry Arms Hotel - (Retired) 4th and last time (Children's Television Workshop) *Alice in Wonderland (Retired) - 2nd time (Macy's) *'The Sound of Music' (Retired) - 1st and only time (Hallmark) *Peter Pan's Pirate Ship - 5th time (Ocean Spray) *'Anastasia '(To promote Anastasia ''(1997 film), Retired) - 1st and only time (Twentieth Century Fox) *Toby the Parade Dog (Retired) - 2nd and last time '(Macy's)' *'Barney's Great Adventure (To promote Barney's Great Adventure, Retired) - 1st and only time ''(Polygram Films)'' *Westward Ho! Wagon - 2nd time ''(Macy's)'' *The Future from Here' (Retired) - 1st and only time '(Fuji Photo Film USA, Inc.)' *'Mr. Peanut's Circus '- 1st time '(Planters)' *Party Time! - 2nd time '(Hanes Hosiery)' *America's Promise - 13th time '(GMC)' *Pep Rally - 7th time '(Macy's)' *A United World - 4th time '(United Airlines)' *Big Apple - 16th time '(New York Daily News)' *'Annabelle's Wish' (To promote Annabelle's Wish) (NOVUS Services) - 1st time *Santaland Express - 13th time '(Macy's)' *Santa's Sleigh - 10th time '(Macy's)''' Toy Floats * Rocking Tortoise * Rocking Hare * Rocking Snail * Mother Duck * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Horse * Banana Split - 2nd time Clown Cars * Firetruck * Turkey Produce Specialty Floats * Circus Wagon Push Floats * Pilgrim Man & Pilgrim Woman Performers *Kristian Alfonso *Marc Anthony *Backstreet Boys; performed "As Long As You Love Me", with choreography by Hip Hop Kidz *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Ernie, Bert and Prairie Dawn, Windows: (Top: Zoe, Rostia, Middle: Count Von Count, Grundgetta, Cookie Monster, Baby Bear, Bottom: Betty Lou, Grover), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Alice Snufflepagus, Bob, Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Mr. Handford, Ruthie, Carlo, Celina, Gina, Miles, Gabi, Linda, and the Kids *Elmo (Interview with Katie Couric) *Joseph Barbara *Liz Callaway *Michael Cerveris *Victoria Clark *Clive Robertson *The Cast of The Sound of Music *Brian d'Arcy James *Alice in Wonderland *Andy Richter *Cathy Rigby *Linda Dano *M&M's: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, and Blue *Teresa Weatherspoon *Stacy Francis *Debbie Gibson, performed "Only In My Dreams (remix)" *Darrell Hammond *Kye Hampton *Barney and Friends: Barney, BJ and Baby Bop *Marilu Henner *Emily Skinner *Susan Ward *Wynonna Judd *Sheri Lewis, Lamb Chop, and Charlie the Horse *Vicki Lewis *Hal Liden *Alice Ripley *Jose Llana *Rebecca Luker *Beth Nielsen Chapman *Josh Tesh *Anastasia: Anastasia Nikolaevna, Dimitri, Bartok, and Vladimir (To Promote Anastasia) *Connie Sellecca *James Naughton *The Radio City Rockettes *Tim McGraw, performed "Where the Green Grass Grows" *Joseph Mascolo *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen *Randy Travis Performance Groups *America Sings *Mike Miller Dance Team *NCA Cheerleaders *Heartland Hoedowners Marching Bands *Butler High School Marching Band *North Hagerstown High School Marching Band *Concord High School Marching Band *Miami Central High School Marching Band *Prinson Valley High School Marching Band *Allen Eagle High School Marching Band *Trumbull High School Marching Band *Jones Jr. College Marching Band *Westwood High School Marching Band *Port Chester High School Marching Band *Monache High School Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *SW Dekalb High School Marching Band *Parkway Central High School Marching Band Video Link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYnc_uliVA4 Gallery See here Aftermath * After the events of the “Great Balloon Massacre” of 1997, new safety restrictions were introduced in order to attempt preventing balloon incidents from occurring often, if not to eliminate the possibility of them altogether. Starting in 1998, the giant character balloons would now be attached to two utility tractors, and are no longer allowed to exceed 70 feet in height, 78 feet in length, or 40 feet in width. This meant that the oversized balloons — including Bugs Bunny, The Pink Panther, Rex the Dinosaur, Woody Woodpecker, and Bart Simpson — had to be permanently banned from making any future reappearances. Any balloon that wasn’t built for the utility vehicles also had to be permanently banned, including Sonic the Hedgehog and SkyDancer. In 2006, after another serious incident occurred, more safety restrictions were introduced, such as installing wind measurement devices that alert Parade organizers to unsafe weather, flying balloons lower than usual during windy conditions, and prohibiting balloons from flying altogether during very heavy rainfall, sustained winds of 23 miles per hour, or wind gusts of 34 miles per hour. Category:Lineups Category:1990s Parades